Petit dragon français chez les serpents
by Perle-de-grenat
Summary: Marie, jeune fille de 17 ans, passe sa dernière année à Poudlard, loin de son école Beauxbâtons. Elle y découvre la rivalité entre deux maisons mais aussi l'amitié et l'amour notamment grâce à un certain maraudeur du nom de Patmol. Pourtant, c'est mal par
1. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

- Et bien ! sacrée baraque !

Je sortis de la calèche en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Devant moi se dressait fièrement Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Le château immense aurait fait peur à n'importe quel moldu mais pour les sorciers, il avait quelque chose de rassurant. Je levai la tête et remarquai qu'une des salles du château était incroyablement illuminée.

- C'est sympa ici non ?

J'avais posé cette question au jeune homme qui m'accompagnait. Grand, bruns, baraqué, une vraie porte de prison. En guise de réponse, il émit un grognement. Tout ce que je savais de lui c'est qu'il venait de Durmstrang, l'école de sorcellerie allemande dans le cadre du programme d'échange. Il ne m'avait pas adresser la parole de tout le trajet depuis la gare de Londres. Pipelette comme j'étais, je l'avais vite énervé avec mes questions et il avait changé de compartiment dans le train. Dans la calèche, il m'avait regardé avec des yeux noirs semblant dire « toi, ma petite, si tu te l'ouvres….. ». Il portait l'uniforme rouge sang de son école. Moi, j'étais habillée comme n'importe qu'elle adolescente de mon âge. La directrice adjointe de Poudlard m'avait fait savoir par une lettre qu'elle me donnerais l'uniforme de l'école une fois arrivée là-bas. Tiens ! en parlant du loup ! Minerva Mac.Gonagall se tenait fièrement devant la porte d'entrée principale.

- Bienvenu à vous deux ! Dumbledore vous attend dans la grande salle avec tous les élèves. C'est une joie de recevoir ici les deux meilleurs élèves de France et d'Allemagne. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Nous entrâmes dans le couloir principal. Des escaliers partaient dans tous les sens, c'était impressionnant. Ce château était vraiment bizarre. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le Palais de Beauxbâtons avait lui aussi son lot de bizarreries…. Ah oui ! j'avais oublié de vous dire ! C'est tout moi ça ! je suis d'une dispersion incroyable. Je m'appelle Marie Galicier. J'ai 17 ans et suis élève à l'académie française de magie : Beauxbâtons. Mes parents sont des moldus, je croyais que toute ma famille l'était mais j'ai appris que mon parrain, grand ami du demi-frère à mon père, était sorcier. Enfin, si on suppose que le parrain fasse parti de la famille.

Je suis donc sorcière et une des meilleures de ma génération d'après Madame Maxime, notre directrice, sans être non plus une grosse bête dans ce domaine. Pourtant, sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse, je ne travaille pas plus que les autres, mon parrain dit que j'ai….. une sorte de don pour la magie. Enfin, bon bref. Ne partons pas dans des explications inutiles. J'ai été choisie pour représenter Beauxbâtons dans le cadre d'un échange entre les trois plus grandes écoles d'Europe. Je suis donc partie faire toute ma dernière année à Poudlard. Chris, un grand ami et surtout le meilleur sorcier de l'école devant moi, est parti pour Durmstrang. Celle-ci et Poudlard ont donc fait de même et ont envoyé deux de leurs meilleurs élèves dans les autres écoles. Voici comment je suis arrivée ici, accompagnée d'un élève allemand.

Nous suivîmes la directrice adjointe jusqu'à deux énormes portes qu'elle poussa. Nous arrivâmes dans une salle immense qui semblait être la salle à manger. Les élèves de l'école étaient tous assis autour de quatre grandes tables. Le brouhaha était infernal mais, quand nous entrâmes, tout le monde se tut et nous regarda passer. Mac.Gonagall avançait fièrement, l'Allemand aussi mais moi, en sentant tous ces regards sur moi, je me sentais plutôt mal à l'aise. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Je reconnus tout de suite le directeur Dumbledore. Avec sa grand barbe argentée et ses petites lunettes, il ressemblait vraiment à la description que l'on faisait de Merlin dans les livres. A mon avis, il était aussi puissant que lui. Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

- Mes chers élèves ! Voici nos deux jeunes compatriotes français et allemand que passeront l'année avec nous. Ils remplacerons, pour cette année, Miss Frediech et Mr Trevers, partis de Poudlard dans le cadre de l'échange. Souhaitez leur la bienvenue comme ils le méritent et n'hésitez pas à les aider au départ pour s'y retrouver.

Les élèves se remirent à parler, certains me pointaient du doigt, d'autres l'allemand. Je me sentais un peu honteuse, je n'aimais pas cette manière d'examiner les gens comme des bêtes. Ah …. Ces anglais ! Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un chapeau tout rapiécé sur le tabouret installé devant la table des profs. En le voyant, les bavardages retombèrent.

- Bien sûr, la rentrée était il y a une semaine mais il faut bien placer ces deux jeunes gens, même s'ils entrent en dernière année. Nous allons faire honneur à notre ami allemand, navrée mademoiselle si vous ne me trouvez pas galant, je précise qu'il n'en est rien. Je suis le sorcier le plus gentlemen de la terre.

Dumbledore me fit un clin d'œil avant de regarder mon compagnon.

- Julian Venderdur asseyez-vous je vous en pris.

Enfin, j'appris le nom de l'allemand. Un peu spécial le nom… enfin bref ! Il s'assit sur le tabouret et Mac.Gonagall lui plaça le chapeau sur la tête. Celui-ci sembla s'animer. Il sembait réfléchir… Tout à coup, il se mit à crier.

- Gryffondor !

Un table d'élèves habillés en rouge et or se mit à applaudir très fort pendant que Mac.Gonagall invita Julian à aller les rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit, toujours en marchant très fièrement. Je remarquai que les filles n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder. C'est vrai, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était pas mal…. Mais faut aimer les grands costaux genre joueur de rugby ! Il s'installa près d'un groupe de garçons qui lui serrèrent la main. L'un deux était petit et semblait peureux mais également un peu vicieux, un autre était blond et possédait des yeux ambrés très perçants, le troisième était brun, les cheveux en bataille et portait des lunettes, le dernier était brun également, les cheveux assez longs, de grands yeux verts. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Il veut ma photo ? Je n'aime pas quand on me fixe comme ça. Même si ce garçon était plutôt séduisant. D'ailleurs, à part le petit, ils l'étaient tous. Les filles les dévoraient du regard eux aussi. Que ce soit en France ou Ailleurs, une fille reste une fille à ce que je vois. Je me retournai, blasée.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine Miss Galicier. Me dit Dumbledore en souriant et en me montrant le tabouret.

Je m'installai et fut vite recouverte par le grand chapeau. J'entendis rapidement une voix parler

- Beaucoup d'ambition…. De colère aussi…. Des difficultés à se retenir à ce que je vois mais aussi une immense puissance cachée… du courage aussi… Bon, il n'y a pas de doutes….

Il se mit à crier tout fort :

- Serpentard !


	2. Première soirée au château

La table verte et argent se mit à crier de joie. C'était pour moi ça ? Je vis que la table de Julian tirait une tête d'enterrement. Je m'en doutais un peu que j'allais me retrouver à Serpentard. A Beauxbâtons, j'étais chez les Dragons, leur équivalence. Aucune possibilité pour que je me retrouve chez les Gryffondor, leur équivalence, les Centaures, étaient nos ennemis jurés. Je savais que les Serpentard n'avaient pas très bonne réputation mais après tout, c'était aussi le cas des Dragons, et j'avais réussi à me faire des amis dans les quatre maisons alors ici ce ne serait pas autrement… Enfin, j'espérais…

Je me dirigeai vers la table. Un garçon blond platine me fit signe. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

Le dîner reprit son cours normal. Les discussions recommencèrent. Je pris un plat de bouillabaisse et m'en servis un peu. Le garçon m'accosta :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy.

- Marie Galicier.

- Tu parles drôlement bien anglais ! s'exclama-t-il

- Sortilège…

- Tu dois être superbement douéepour avoir pu le réaliser. Le sortilèges de bilinguisme sont très difficiles.

C'était une jeune fille également très blonde qui venait de parler. Elle était incroyablement belle mais un peu trop maniérée à mon goût.

- Je me présente. Narcissa.

Elle me tendit une main parfaitement manucurée que je serrai

- Enchantée.

- Alors contente d'être ici ? me demanda Lucius

- Et comment ! Je sens que cette année va être géniale.

- En tout cas, on est heureux que tu sois à Serpentard.

- Normal, j'étais chez les Dragons à Beauxbâtons…

Ils me posèrent des questions sur Beauxbâtons pendant tout le reste du repas. Ils m'écoutaient et je me sentais bien. Je savais que ces gens avaient des idées très arrêtées mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'en faire au moins des copains. Je savais tenir ma langue et fit l'impasse sur le fait que je venais d'une famille moldue. A la fin du repas, je suivis les Serpentards jusqu'à leur salle commune. Nous suivîmes pendant un certain temps le même chemin que les Gryffondors à travers cet immense château. Je retrouvai le jeune homme en rouge et doré qui n'avait cessé de me regarder. Il m'adressa la parole

- Salut ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop perdue ?

Il me fit un sourire enchanteur qui me troubla.

- Non, ça va. J'espère pouvoir me retrouver facilement.

- Tu n'auras qu' à me demander, en fait je m'ap….

- Black ! Lâche là !

Lucius nous avait rattrapés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Malefoy ? Je marche sur tes plates-bandes ?

- T'approche pas d'elle, tu pourrais la contaminer.

Cette réplique sembla blesser le jeune homme qui me regarda.

- Dommage que tu sois à Serpentard…

Cette réplique me vexa. Comme si c'était une tare !

- Désolée, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de sous-maison. De plus, rien n'empêche quelqu'un de se lier d'amitié avec un élève d'une autre maison. Vous avez vraiment les idées très arrêtées ici ! Répliquais-je

Ces paroles stupéfièrent Black, c'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle si j'ai tout compris, qui me regarda avec de grands yeux. Heureusement pour moi, les Gryffondors changèrent de direction et je lui tournai le dos en m'enfonçant dans le couloir opposé à sa direction. Malefoy me rejoignit bientôt.

- Bravo, c'était bien envoyé ! Tu es vraiment une Serpentard.

- Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis…

J'étais également énervée contre Malefoy qui avait gâché ce qui aurait pu être une belle rencontre. Voyant que j'étais d'humeur massacrante, il parti devant. Quand est-ce que cette marche allait-elle se terminer ? Il me semblait que l'on marchait depuis des heures. J'étais la dernière de la file, au détour d'un couloir je sentis une main puissante prendre mon bras et m'entraîner dans le couloir adjacent. Il faisait noir, deux bras me plaquèrent contre le mur froid de pierre. Une main retenait mes deux poignets avec une force incroyable. L'autre main de cet inconnu caressait mes cheveux.

- Dis donc… Je me rappelais pas que tu étais aussi blonde. C'est joli… Tes cheveux ont drôlement poussés aussi, ils t'arrivent au milieu du dos. Il y a un an, tu les avais aux épaule.

Je reconnus cette voix.

- Sev….

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, sa bouche se posa violemment sur la mienne, m'empêchant de continuer. Il commença à m'embrasser fougueusement. Je me débattis et réussis à libérer une de mes mains. Je porta une gifle monumentale à mon agresseur. J'étais furieuse !

- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme recula de façon à être dans un trait de lumière. Il portait une cravate vert et argent avec son uniforme. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur sa tête avec du gel.

- C'est que tu m'a manqué Marie…

- Arrête tes conneries Severus ! m'exclamais-je

- Et bien, tu es toujours aussi chiante par contre.

Il se rapprocha de moi. Je reculais jusqu'au mur. Il se remit à caresser mes cheveux.

- Tu es devenue une petite femme très jolie…

- N'importe quoi !

Il voulut recommencer à m'embrasser mais une torche pointa sa lumière en plein sur nous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Je reconnus un des quatre garçons des Gryffondors, celui avec les yeux ambrés. Il portait un insigne sur sa poitrine. Il me dévisagea

- Ca va ? Il ne t'as pas fait de mal. Il s'est permis des trucs avec toi.

- C'est la filleule de mon père, on se connaît depuis longtemps alors j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, Lupin. Répliqua Severus

Le dénommé Lupin écarquilla ses grands yeux de surprise. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache…. C'était raté !

- C'est vrai ? Alors ça quand je vais le dire à Patmol.

Là, j'étais vraiment énervée. Je réveillai le mauvais côté de Serpendard qui était en moi :

- Ecoute-moi bien Lupinou. Ce surnom le vexa. Tu as intérêt à te la fermer. Je ne sais pas que est ce Papatmol

- Non Padmol… l'interomptit-il

- Tais-toi! Criais-je. Mais tu lui diras rien. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Allez viens Severus.

Je tirai Rogue par la manche vers ce que je croyais être le chemin des Serpentards. Lupin m'interpella :

- La salle commune des Serpentards, c'est par là.

Il pointait une toute autre direction. Je pasaie devant lui, toujours en tirant Severus.

- Merci, Lupinou.

- En fait… Padmol…c'est Sirius…

- Sirius ? dis-je car je ne le connaissais pas et il semblait que j'aurais du

- Sirius Black.

Ce nom fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ma surprise ne put échapper à Lupin, ni à Rogue. J'essayais de rester de marbre.

- M'en fous…

Et je tournai dans l'autre couloir laissant Lupin seul.

Severus ouvrait la marche, me montrant le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard. On arriva bientôt devant une grande statue.

- draconis argentes. Récita-t-il

La statue pivota laissant place à un couloir qui menait à un grand salon douillet où crépitait un feu dans une immense cheminée. Des élèves étaient encore en train de discuter, la plupart était pourtant partie se coucher. Je m'affalai sur un des grands canapés de cuir noir. Severus s'assit sur la table juste en face.

- Fais comme chez toi ma puce. Dit-il ironiquement

- Je suis chez moi. Répondis-je du tact au tact

Je mis mes pieds sur les accoudoirs et m'allongea. Je vis Severus s'approcher dangereusement de moi. Je tournai mon corps vers le dossier.

- Lâche moi tu veux…

- Marie, je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai 6 ans…

Je le savais très bien. La première fois qu'on s'était vus, c'était quand je me suis rendue en Angleterre avec mon oncle pour rencontrer mon parrain Arthur Rogue et son fils Severus. Celui-ci m'avait poursuivit pendant tout mon séjour. Nous nous sommes revus deux ou trois fois depuis, à chaque fois, nous avions énormément changés, et lui, il continuait à m'aimer.

- Et moi pas tu le sais très bien aussi… Murmurais-je

Severus recula enfin. Il soupira et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

- Je pense que tu n'aimeras jamais personne… Tu as un idéal trop élevé… Tu es mignonne mais pas un canon… Tu ne trouveras jamais personne et ici tu passeras pour une filleinsignifiante.

Ces paroles me blessèrent profondément. Je sortis ma baguette. « Flipendo ! » criais-je. Un vase vint se fracasser contre le mur à côté de Rogue. Celui-ci se protégea puis me regarda en sifflant.

- En plus, tu es violente…. A plus mon trésor.

Les élèves qui restaient me fixèrent bizarrement. Je passai devant eux en essayant de garder ma fierté. Je m'arrêtais devant le vase. Je pointai ma baguette vers celui-ci et dis « Reparo ». Les morceaux se rassemblèrent et le vase fut réparé. Je montai les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir et arrivai rapidement devant celui des filles. Une fille me sauta dessus dans les couloirs.

- Tu es Marie Galicier non ?

- Oui.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Iori Maeda. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu es dans la mienne.

Le jeune fille était asiatique et possédait d'immenses yeux violets merveilleux. Elle était très jolie. Elle m'emmena dans notre chambre. Elle était petite, mais douillette. Il y avait deux lits à baldaquins. L'un deux était défait et l'autre était recouvert de vêtements noirs, aux bordures vertes et argents.

- Voici ton lit. On a posé ton uniforme et tes affaires. Ton chat aussi. Ton hibou est parti à la volière. Tu as de la chance d'avoir deux animaux, normalement le règlement l'interdit.

Je m'assit sur mon lit douillet. Yun, mon chat, vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux en ronronnant. Je trouvais cette fille vraiment sympathique mais une chose me chiffonait

- Vous n'êtes pas quatre normalement par chambre ? Demandais-je

- Si … Mais disons que je suis arrivée que l'année dernière du Japon. J'ai été installée toute seule car il n'y avait plus de place et de toute manière, les filles avaient peur de moi… maintenant je me suis bien intégrée ! Répondit-elle joyeusement

- Tu t'es fait des amis ?

Oui… Mais pas à Serpentard je l'avoue… Tous mes amis sont à Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

J'étais étonnée. Que faisait une fille si gentille et si douce à Serpentard. De plus, elle avait réussi à se faire acceptée par les autres maisons.

- Si je suis ici, c'est juste par que mes parents sont de sang pur…. Et que je ferais tout pour ne pas les décevoir. Ils sont si durs… Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais je l'ai supplié de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Sinon mon père aurait crié…

Cette fille se livrait sans aucune honte, je l'appréciais de plus en plus.

- Et bien, je serais ta première amie Serpentard…. Enfin… Dragon mais c'est pareil !

Iori m'aida à m'installer. Bien vite, nous pûmes nous mettre à discuter de tout et de rien. Iori et moi étions assises sur mon lit, en pyjama. Tout à coup, mon hibou noir aux yeux rubis : Rafale, vint se poser à la fenêtre. Il me tendit un papier puis s'envola. Je lut le mot qui était écrit.

« bonne nuit ma poulette, severus »

Je me mis à rougir de colère et jeta le papier par terre. Iori le ramassa et le lut

- Dis donc, il t'aime bien Rogue

- M'en parle pas ! il est même plutôt chiant !

La jeune beauté asiatique se mit à rire. Puis elle reprit son visage sérieux, avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Au moins, tu as quelqu'un qui t'aime….

- Pourquoi Maeda tu es amoureuse ?

- Appelle moi Iori s'il te plaît. Oui….

- Et de qui ?

Je me rendis compte que je commançais à la gêner. Je soupirai

- Allons nous coucher. Demain, c'est dimanche et j'ai l'intention de passer ma journée à visiter. Je compte sur toi pour me servir de guide.

Nous allâmes nous coucher et j'éteignis la lumière.

- Je suis très touchée mais je crois que Malefoy avait déjà prévu de te faire visiter… Murmura Iori

- C'est encore moi qui choisit avec qui je veux passer la journée non ?

- Merci…mais tu sais...je crois que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil…

- Pff… Tu dis n'importe quoi… Il dévore des yeux la superbe blonde pimbêche du nom de Narcissa.

Iori se mit à rire doucement.

- en plus, c'est vraiment pas mon type! m'esclamai-je

- moi non plus! pouffa Iori toujours aussi riante

Ce soir-là, je m'endormis sereine et heureuse. Contente d'être à Poudlard, loin des tulmultes de Beauxbâtons. Madma Maxime et mon parrain m'insitait à devenir un agent de Gringotts. Mon parrain y travaillant, j'aurais toutes mes chances d'y entrer avec de bons ASPIC, surtout s'ils sont britanniques ( d'où ma venue à Poudlard). Il voulait que je grimpe file les échelons et que j'ai une situation puissante et confortable au sien de gobelins. Mais moi, j'aspirais à autre chose...

Imaginez la tête qu'ils feraient s'ils savaient que leur petite protégée ne rêvait que d'une chose... devenir ministre de la magie !


	3. une visite particulière

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez des reviews! l'année de Marie s'annonce plutôt mal partie dans ce chapitre...

* * *

- Salut !

Je levai les yeux de mon bol de céréales pour voir qui venait de me dire bonjour. J'étais une des premières élèves qui déjeunaient dans la grande salle. Il était huit heures, et, un dimanche matin, ils en profitaient tous pour se reposer. Je fut surprise de voir en face de moi, le Gryffondor de la veille. Celui avec les yeux ambrés.

- Salut. Répondis-je de mauvaise humeur

- Tu ne veux pas venir déjeuner avec nous au lieu de rester toute seule à ta table ? demanda-t-il

Je jetai un œil à la table des Gryffondor et vit que la bande des quatre était au complet. Ils me dévisageaient tous.

- je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer. Répondis-je

- c'est pas grave ! on va venir nous !

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il fait signe à ses amis qui prennent leurs affaires et s'installent tous en face de moi. Les quelques Serpentards réveillés me regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de culot de venir s'asseoir à la table de leurs ennemis ces quatre-là ! Je fis la tête et me replongeai dans mon bol.

- On va se présenter dans les règles de l'art. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

- Moi, c'est James Potter. Appelle-moi James ! dit celui avec les lunettes et les cheveux ébouriffés

- Moi, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Enchanté. Fit le plus petit de la bande

- Patmol ! tu te présentes pas ? Demanda James

- Non, elle me connaît déjà. Répondit-il d'aussi bonne humeur que moi.

Un silence s'installa. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise. Lupin le rompit. C'était pour lui que j'avais le plus d'estime pour l'instant.

- Nous sommes tous en septième année. Tu viens de Beauxbâtons c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- A la France… Paris…. Sa baguette et son béret…. Murmura James

- Ce que vous pouvez être cliché ! M'exclamai-je mécontente

- C'était pour t'embêter ! et ça a marché ! Répondit Peter

- En fait, il faut que tu visites le château. Quoi de mieux que des maraudeurs pour cela ! S'exclama Potter

- Leur proposition me surprit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient à la fin ? C'étaient quoi les Maraudeurs?

- Pourquoi vous êtes après moi ? je suis à Serpentard, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de Julian et de me haïr comme vous le feriez avec un autre. Dis-je

Les quatre parurent choqués par mes propose. C'est à ce moment que Black prit la parole

- Julian est ennuyeux au possible. De plus, il a déjà toutes les filles qui sont après lui…

- Allez Marie ! viens avec nous ! on va te faire visi…

James ne finit pas se phrase. Mac.Gonagall venait dans notre direction

- Messieurs ! pouvez –vous me dire ce que vous faites à la table des Serpentards ? en fait, Peter, James, Remus j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau. Sirius, je vous recevrais plus tard.

- Mais madame… Protesta James

- Tout de suite Potter !

Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter se levèrent pour suivre le professeur de métamorphose. Lupin mit une main sur l'épaule de Black.

- Occupe-toi d'elle mon vieux.

Puis il rejoignit les autres. Black me regarda droit des les yeux. L'intensité de son regard ne me plaisait pas.

- Ecoute… Tu n'es pas obligé de me coltiner. Je visiterais le château avec Iori. Dis-je d'une voix assez gentille

Black me regarda puis me sourit.

- Maeda ? C'est une bonne copine à nous. Elle craque pour Remus, ça se voit tout de suite. La connaissant, elle ne va pas se lever avant dix heures. Allez viens, je vais te la faire cette visite.

- Je ne veux pas que tu la fasses par obligation ! m'exclamai-je

- Qui t'a dit que je le faisais pas obligation ? ça me fait plaisir allez suis-moi.

Il se leva et attendit que j'en fasse de même. Je le suivis jusqu'à la sortie de la grande salle sous les regards éberlués des élèves présents. J'avais revêtit l'uniforme des Seprentards alors vous imaginez ! une Serpentard et un Gryffondor marchant côte à côte ! à part Iori, je devais être la seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir en premier ? me demanda Sirius à la sortie de la salle.

- Les salles de cours bien sûr, après je voudrais voir les cachots, le grenier et puis votre salle commune, la bibliothèque, les serres, le…

- C'est bon ! arrêtes-toi là, on aura jamais fait tout ça dans la même journée. Me coupa-t-il en rigolant. Je vais te montrer les salles de cours, la bibliothèque, les cachots et le parc. Ca te va ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Et bien allons-y. Me dit-il en souriant

Je décidai d'abandonner mon air bougon et de le suivre gaiement. Black me fit visiter les salles de cours : toutes vieilles, remplies d'objets incongrus, les tables étaient toutes en bois, le tableau était à craie.

- Bon, c'est pas terrible mais on s'y habitue. Me dit Sirius. C'est comment à Beauxbâtons ?

- A Beaubâtons ? L'école est un château style Versailles. Tout est clinquant. Les couloirs sont bourrés de miroirs et de lustres. Les salles de cours sont pareilles, les tables sont en chêne, nous avons des fauteuils d'époque. Le tableau est un tableau blanc.

- Mais dis moi… C'est le grand luxe !

- Disons qu'il faut aimer le style Louis XIV, les lustres, les tableaux victoriens, les jardins royaux avec des fontaines…. Bref, le XVIIème siècle ! ce château appartenait à un Baron. Fondateur de l'école.

- Ok… Tu vas voir ici c'est pas le grand luxe mais… on s'amuse bien quand même derrière le dos des profs !

Black m'entraîna dans les couloirs pour me montrer les salles des septième années. Décidément, il est très lunatique ce garçon ! à présent, il se faisait super amical ! j'avoue que ça me troublait beaucoup…. Nous descendîmes aux cachots pour voir les salles de potions

- elles sont toujours ouvertes, pour les élèves qui veulent s'entraîner. D'ailleurs, Rogue y p….

Il s'arrêta net en ouvrant la porte d'une classe et en découvrant que Severus était en train de faire une potion. Les deux se regardèrent méchamment.

- D'ailleurs, Servilus y passe la plupart de son temps. Finit par dire Black

- Marie ? qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce type ? Me demanda Severus

- Je fais ce que je veux Rogue. Sifflai-je

Il parut surpris de ma réponse et se dirigea dangereusement vers moi.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon nom ma chérie ? Murmura-il toujours en s'approchant

A ma grande surprise, Black se mit entre nous deux, dos à moi en ouvrant les bras.

- Ne l'approche pas Servilus. Lunard m'a conté tes exploits de cette nuit. Je te préviens ça ira mal… Grogna-t-il

Lunard ? C'était qui ce Lunard ? J'avoue que je comprenais plus rien à ce moment-là. Et j'étais troublée par les agissements de Black. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ne te regarde pas Black !

Il sortit sa baguette et Sirius en fit autant. Ils s'envoyèrent un sort qui les propulsa tous les deux aux deux bouts de la pièce. Je regardais la scène, ne savant que faire

- Arrêtez ! criai-je

- Non, il m'agace trop ! Cria Black

- De même ! Fit Severus

Ils se relevèrent avec peine et reprirent leurs baguettes prêts à jeter un autre sort.

- Je sortis la mienne.

- Expelliarmus !

Le sort toucha les deux comme je l'avais pressentit, Il les désarma tous les deux. Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Marie, c'est pas parce que tu es une petite génie surdouée de la magie que tu peux intervenir comme ça sur un truc qui ne te regarde pas ! gronda severus

Cette remarque fit mouche.

- Rictusempra ! criai-je

Le pauvre Rogue fut pris d'une crise de rire horrible. J'en profitai pour m'enfuir sous les yeux de Black. Décidémment, c'était trop ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à tous se battre ? ils m'énervent tous autant qu'ils sont. Même si les Licornes et les Dragons n'ont jamais été amis, ils se respectent. Franchement, leur rivalité m'échappait. C'est pas parce que leurs fondateurs ne pouvaient pas se sentir qu'ils sont obligés de faire pareil. Je courus dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la porte d'entrée du château. Je partis dehors, il faisait beau en ce mois de septembre. Je partis vers le lac. Il était vraiment beau… je m'assis près du bord, dans l'herbe. Je sens les larmes me venir. Moi qui croyais passer un super année ici ! si tout mes amis se battent entre eux qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Ne pleure pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine…

C'était Black qui venait juste de me rejoindre. Il regarda la surface de l'eau avec ses grands yeux verts. J'étais encore furieuse et il allait m'entendre

- Toi non plus, tu n'en vaux pas la peine Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous vous battre ?

Je m'étais levée et le regardais d'un air méchant… du moins j'essayais. Il se leva à son tour en soutenant mon regard et en s'approchant de moi.

- Ici Marie, tout n'est pas rose. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se haissent. C'est ainsi. Tu-sais-qui était à Serpentard….Même avant celà,les maisonsétaient ennemies. Rogue est mon ennemi, ainsi que Malefoy et tout les autres d'ailleurs.

A ce moment, je compris. Je le regardai avec tristesse et lui dit beaucoup plus doucement.

- Alors… moi aussi je suis ton ennemie…

Ces paroles semblèrent le frapper. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi. Il tendit une main vers mon visage. Apeurée, je reculai. Il toucha une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Ne dis pas ça. Toi, c'est un malentendu. Tu n'a rien à y faire.

- Si ! c'est ma place là-bas ! le choixpeau se trompe jamais ! répliquais-je

- on peut faire changer d'avis le choixpeau… Tu resteras de toute manière un petit dragon n'est-ce pas ?

Il me tenait toujours ma mèche de cheveux, il me sourit. Je ne savais que répondre. Je finis pas lui dire

- Black, tu serais pas un peu manipulateur ?

- Juste un peu. En tout cas, je te laisserais jamais à Rogue. Tu entends ? jamais !

En disant cela, il approcha son visage du mien. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Mais qu'elles étaient ses intentions à la fin ? je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

Je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher.

- Sirius, je…

- Black ! Eloigne-toi

Sirius lâcha mes cheveux et éloigna son visage du mien. Malefoy et sa bande nous regardaient

- Black ! lâche-là ! c'est une serpentard ! vas voir ailleurs !

- On t'a rien demandé Malefoy !

Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin venaient, eux aussi d'arriver. Malefoy me regarda avec insistance. Narcissa semblait choquée.

- Marie, viens avec nous. Il faut que l'on te donne ton emploi du temps et les cours de la semaine dernière. Fit Malefoy

- Elle va où elle veut. Répondit Lupin en ce mettant devant moi.

Je vis que Lucius et ses acolytes étaient prêts à dégainer leurs baguettes, ils en étaient de même pour les quatres gryffondors. Je décidai d'éviter un nouveau combar

- Non c'est bon Lupin. Je les suis. Black, merci pour ton aide. Dis-je en écartant Remus

Je rejoignis les Serpentards, sous l'œil surpris des garçons. Je ne me retournai pas. Malefoy passe un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et me conduisit au château. Je me laissai faire, trop occupée à penser aux agissements de Black. Pourquoi me troublait-il à ce point ?

* * *

_Les Maraudeurs regardaient Marie et les Serpentards s'éloigner._

_Qu'as-tu fait encore Patmol ? Demanda James_

_Rien. Je lui ai fait visité c'est tout._

_Tu as une drôle manière de faire les visites toi !_

_Arrêtes ! je sais pas… elle me trouble !_

_A la bonne heure ! hélas pour toi, on dirait que Rogue et Malefoy ont déjà mis le grappin dessus. Dit Lupin_

_Ils l'embêtent._

_Je sais. Mais on peut rien n'y faire. Il y a d'autres filles ici patmol qui donneraient tout pour être avec toi. Oublie l'exotisme français ! s'exclama James_

_Très spirituel ! j'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Seulement, je pense qu'il ne faut pas la laisser aux Serpentards._

_Cette fille est dure, elle a délibérément choisi de suivre Malefoy. Dit Petter_

_Oui, mais on va tout faire pour la faire changer d'avis ! N'est-ce pas Patmol ?_

_Oui… il le faut._


End file.
